


Bare Minimum

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Jongin gets reminded on why he and Sehun barely interact oncam.





	Bare Minimum

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say those photos posted by Inkigayo inspired me. /winks/

Sehun only has two moods when it comes to Jongin, it’s either he’s the clingiest boyfriend ever or he doesn’t know him at all. Unfortunately for Jongin, it’s always the latter because Sehun would literally flirt with anyone oncam except for him nowadays. 

Sehun says it’s because he doesn’t want any of the other members finding out which is why he started keeping his distance ever since they started officially dating but it’s starting to get frustrating for Jongin. 

Right before comeback promotions, Jongin started reaching out to Sehun. He was able to make the younger agree that he’d stop avoiding Jongin this time. 

Jongin makes the most of what he has. That’s why he manages to talk about Sehun in their most random conversations during broadcasts. He was able to make Sehun sit beside him in their first fansign and they even played around with their bunny hats. 

One time he nearly exposed himself and nearly blurted out that he comes over to Sehun’s room so he ‘smoothly’ made an excuse and said that he was on his way to the bathroom and just happened to ‘pass by’. 

 

“You need to step up your game, Ohse.” Jongin says one night. 

Jongin was currently resting his head on his lap. Sehun momentarily stops carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “What do you mean by that?”

“I thought we agreed that you’d stop avoiding me?”

“I did stop,” Sehun’s brows furrow in confusion. 

“You still need to step up your game. You’re not even trying.” Jongin snorts.

“Take it or leave it.” Sehun playfully pulls his hair. 

Jongin turns and bites the inside of Sehun’s thigh in return. The younger yelps in surprise while Jongin laughs loudly. 

“Not too loud, Chanyeol hyung and Junmyeon hyung might wake up.” Sehun slaps his shoulder. 

“What do I get in exchange for my silence?” Jongin snickers. 

“You’re so childish.” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“You’re one to talk.” Jongin retorts as he bounces on Sehun’s bed. 

The bed creaks a little too loudly and Sehun panics and tackles him to make him stop. Jongin giggles and Sehun groans childishly. 

“Fine, I’ll step up my game tomorrow if that’s what you want.” Sehun tells him. 

Jongin grins. “For real?” 

“As long as you can handle it.” 

“Of course I can handle it.” he pulls Sehun closer. “It’ll be fun.”

Jongin was about to kiss him but Sehun turns his face away. “That’s why we should save the fun for tomorrow.” 

“Don’t make me expect, I’ll be on my A game tomorrow.” Jongin says as he gets up from the bed. 

“Sure, don’t regret challenging me for this though.” there was a mishievous glint in Sehun’s eyes as he said that. 

Jongin doesn’t know if he should be excited or worried. Perhaps a bit of both. 

 

They had a prerecording for Inkigayo the following morning. Most of them were still half asleep while they were getting their makeup done in the dressing room. 

During their walk towards the stage for their rehearsals, Jongin doesn’t miss the way Sehun eyed his waist. He was wearing a crop top again while Sehun was dressed in an oversized sweatshirt (his stylist didn’t bother to try).

Jongin expected Sehun to attempt something but the younger didn’t. After their first take, Jongin pulls him into the restroom while the other members were getting their makeup done. 

“Did you forget about our talk last night?” he asks. Sehun simply shakes his head. “Then why aren’t you…?” 

Sehun smiles mysteriously. “I only need to do the bare minimum.” with that, Sehun leaves him dumbfounded.

Jongin follows him back to the stage where the rest are already gathered. He was supposed to asked Sehun what he meant but they had to start with recording. 

It only took them two takes for the recording. When they were saying goodbye to the fans, Sehun simply caresses Jongin’s waist before leaving the stage. 

“That’s it?” Jongin complains as he followed him. 

Sehun does not respond. They were asked to take a group photo. Sehun gestures for Jongin to stand beside him, which is new because Sehun would usually stick with any other hyung but him. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun excused themselves to go to the restroom so they had to wait. Jongdae was currently talking to Sehun and Jongin was absentmindedly listening to the conversation when he suddenly feels something against his crotch. 

He looks down and he realizes that Sehun’s ass was basically against his front. The jeans were perfectly hugging the younger’s lower body. Jongin nudges Sehun to move but the younger pushes back against him without turning to him. 

Ah… This is Sehun stepping up his game. 

Jongin drapes an arm around Sehun’s waist. Sehun was standing close to Jongdae so it wasn’t obvious. He slowly untucks Sehun’s shirt and slips his hand inside. Sehun doesn’t even flinch but instead, he pretends to laugh over something Jongdae said and used it as an opportunity to grind against Jongin’s crotch. 

Jongin gulps, he’s starting to get hard. They need to take the damn photo quick. He nearly screams at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to hurry the fuck up when they return from the restrooms. 

“Move closer please,” the cameraman says. 

Jongin internally curses. Kyungsoo practically pushes him (because he wants to get it over with) and it ends up with his dick pressed against Sehun’s ass once again. Sehun takes the opportunity to jut his hips out. He slides his hand lower and squeezes Sehun’s asscheek in return while he drapes his free arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder to look more ‘natural’. 

“Fuck you,” Jongin whispers against Sehun’s ear. 

Sehun smiles innocently. “Bare minimum.” he simply says before posing. The camera clicks and Jongin knows it will turn out horrible because he’s stiff. They take another picture and Sehun grinds against him once more. Jongin actually had to close his eyes to calm himself. He’ll end up looking like he’s about to have an orgasm in one of the photos at this state. 

“Thank you so much.” the cameraman says before they were ushered to return to their dressing room.

Kyungsoo eyes them both. “You better not pull a stunt like that during the live broadcast later.” he comments. 

Both of them exchanged glances. “How did he notice?” Sehun asks. 

If Jongin wasn’t so horny, he would have slapped the younger. “You’re not exactly subtle. Those pictures will turn out embarrassing. The fans will never let us live.”

“Is it that bad--oh…” Sehun stops when he notices the visible tent in Jongin’s pants. He nearly laughs. “Like I said, bare minimum.”

Jongin pulls him into the restrooms and into one cubicle. Once the door was locked, he begins to unbuckle Sehun’s belt. 

“I hope you realize that this is why I can’t step up my game, you cannot handle it.” Sehun chuckles. “It’s so easy to rile you up.” 

Jongin shuts him up by kissing him. He presses Sehun against the stall as he began rubbing their groins together. Sehun kisses him back and he began moving his hips as well. 

Jongin smirks into the kiss. Sehun’s “I can’t do sexy” is a complete lie. 

Sehun flips Sehun over so that his front was pressed against the door. He yanks Sehun’s pants down and smooths his palms over his ass. 

“Keep quiet.” Jongin grunts. 

Sehun braces himself against the door as Jongin pushes three fingers into his mouth. Sehun gasps but he eagerly sucks on the digits. Jongin unzips his pants and began rubbing his cock against the younger’s crack, smearing his precum over it. 

Sehun pushes his hips back and moans. He gasps when Jongin suddenly smacks his buttcheek. 

“As much as I’d like to hear you, we need to keep it down.” he whispers. He pulls his fingers out and aligns them at Sehun’s entrance. “Cover your mouth.” he orders. 

Sehun hastily nods, he places one palm against the door and the other against his mouth. Jongin slips one finger into him and his knees start to buckle. 

Jongin gives him a few seconds before adding another finger to stretch him. Sehun winces at the burn but it felt so, so good. Sehun is nearly writhing by the time Jongin added his third finger. 

“Jongin, please.” Sehun pants. 

Jongin sits on the toilet seat, he quickly strokes his cock until it’s fully erect before pulling Sehun down to sit on him. Sehun’s body arches against Jongin as he felt the elder’s cock buried inside of him. He squirms as he drapes his legs over Jongin’s thighs.

“You okay?” Jongin asks. 

“Fuck yeah,” Sehun moans quietly. 

“Stay quiet for me, yeah?” he asks, as he trails kisses down Sehun’s neck. 

Sehun bites the hem of his shirt to muffle his moans then nods. Jongin hooks his arms under Sehun’s legs to lift him up, he thrusted upwards and Sehun throws his head back in pleasure. 

Going to the gym was worth it because it made it so easy for him to rock into Sehun. His thrusts were slow but deep. 

One thrust has Sehun tensing and clinging onto Jongin’s hair. He angles his thrusts and picks up his pace. 

“I wish you could see yourself like this, all spread out for me.” he lowers his voice. “I bet you’d get off on that.”

A muffled moan was all he got as a response. Sehun’s cock was already leaking of precum. Jongin thrusts harder and he wraps his hand onto Sehun’s cock. 

Sehun was sure that his shirt is already covered with spit. “I’m close.” Jongin says. 

Sehun’s thighs were quivering and his toes were curling, Jongin knows he’s close too. “Come for me baby.” he coaxes. 

Sehun comes with a strangled moan. Body arching into Jongin’s. It doesn’t take long until Jongin’s coming inside of him as well. 

Sehun’s body turns limp against his. They take a few moments to catch their breaths. “Stand up, we gotta cleanup first.” Jongin gently pats Sehun’s waist. 

Sehun takes a handful of tissues from the dispenser before standing up. He winces when he feels Jongin’s come dribbling down his thighs. 

“Fuck you, this will be a pain to clean up.” Sehun sighs.

Jongin takes some tissues too to clean his hand. There were some stains on his pants too. He’ll have to deal with questioning looks from the stylists later. Sehun has it worse since the hem of his shirt is soaked, his hair is even messier and his cheeks are flushed in a beautiful blush of pink. 

Once they were clean, Jongin helps Sehun put his clothes back on. Jongin makes sure that no one was in the restroom before they left the cubicle. 

Jongin washes his hands while Sehun washes his face to freshen up. “There’s still a live broadcast later.” Sehun says grimly. 

“You’ll be fine. Your hair was messily styled in the first place.” Jongin chuckles as he runs his fingers through Sehun’s fiery locks. 

“Do I look like I just got fucked? It’ll be awkward to return to the dressing room now.” Sehun asks. 

“You weren’t worried when you were dry humping me earlier.” Jongin deadpans. 

“I just wanted to prove a point.” Sehun says. 

“Hopefully, the pictures don’t turn out weird.” Jongin hopes. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I was kinda hard too so we’ll share the embarrassment.” Sehun grins. 

That did not make Jongin feel any better at all. 

 

The pictures got released the following night. The members were hanging out at the living room when Junmyeon saw the update on his twitter account. 

Sehun usually doesn’t mind the updates but he borrowed Junmyeon’s phone to check it out. 

“Oh my god, it’s worse than I thought.” Sehun laughs. 

Jongin snatches the phone and he wanted to die of embarrassment upon seeing the photo. There were two group photos.

“I look cute.” Sehun comments. Sehun was poking Jongdae’s cheek in one and his cheek in the other. 

“Yeah…” Jongin winces. He looked… Excited in the photos. He even had his eyes closed on the second one. It wasn’t helping that Sehun’s ass was basically pressed on his crotch on both photos. 

Junmyeon takes the phone back. Jongin curls against Sehun’s side. “The fans will never let us live.” he drawls. 

“It’s worth it.” Sehun snickers. 

“Hey bratty OhSe,” Jongin calls. Sehun hums. “Maybe it’s much better to keep things lowkey.” 

Sehun smirks. “Told you so.”

“I admit defeat.” Jongin laughs. “I’m weak.”

The members suddenly start laughing and Jongin knows he’s doomed. 

“Holy shit Jongin, calm down.” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Let me see, let me see.” Baekhyun snickers. 

Sehun stiffles his laughter while Jongin sinks in his seat. 

Lesson learned… he’ll never tell Sehun to step up his game again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
